


Love is a forest fire

by Mioniel



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 15:18:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5168675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mioniel/pseuds/Mioniel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As she's watching over Keyleth during meditation, Vex'ahlia has to figure out the real reason she doesn't like her brothers flirtations with the druid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is a forest fire

In some ways, Keyleth was the polar opposite of Vex'ahlia. For example, Vex was the kind of girl to flirt with anyone and keep a straight face while doing it. Whereas Keyleth would turn bright red as soon as anyone flirted with her. And a lot of people flirted with her. Now Vex's brother Vax was one of those people now and Vex hated him for it. She couldn't quite place why. First she told herself the practical explanation. If Vax and Keyleth were involved, her brother might no longer exploit Gilmore's feelings for discounts in his store. Besides, it would compromise the groups dynamic. Of course that wasn't the real reason. If her brother and best friend were happy, what did money even matter? So then she told herself the obvious explanation. Her brother was a flirt and she didn't want to see Keyleth hurt. Keyleth might turn her brother down and Vex didn't want to see him hurt either. She knew hat wasn't the truth either, not all of it anyway. The truth was something more complicated, something that Vex'ahlia couldn't figure out without shattering every wall she ever put up around herself. She didn't dare look for the answer.  
In the dark tunnel underneath Whitestone, Vex was watching over Keyleth as she meditated among the Sun Trees roots. Vex had told Keyleth a thousand times how beautiful she thought Keyleth was, but Keyleth always looked more beautiful when she was working her druidic magic. Vex was sure she had never seen anything more gorgeous than how Keyleth looked now, lost in meditation between the roots of an ancient tree. It reminded Vex of how she had found her home amongst nature. She had never felt so safe as when she was walking amongst tree's. Until she met Keyleth, since then it was as if the forests where always with her. Even here in Whitestone, amongst dead land and vampires, Vex felt safe when she was with Keyleth.  
For some reason a thought spooked her. Vax always preferred the city and I the forest, how would I not fit Keyleth better than him?  
The thought caught Vex of guard. She had never felt so conflicted towards her brother. She had never felt so conflicted towards herself. For a second, she pushed of the thought, Keyleth was her friend, nothing more. But was she? Never in her life had Vex felt the way she feels about Keyleth for anyone, not even Vax. If someone meant more to her than her twin, it could only mean... It had to be... Love... The thought was more dangerous than a forest fire.  
Suddenly bright light fills Vex' vision as Keyleth summons sunlight from her hands. It doesn't look like the tree is any more alive than it was eight hours ago. Then flames erupt from Keyleths magic. Without thinking Vex grabs a cloak and starts putting out the flames.  
“Keyleth... Wha... Is that supposed to happen? Is that good? Was this good? Should I stop?” Keyleth opens her mouth to answer but stops when she sees something beneath the charred away wood. Life.  
For a moment the roots look to come back to life and Keyleth grabs her flames to treat the rest of the tree, guiding the fire with her magic. But nothing she does can stop the life from seeping away again.  
“They're sucking the life force out of the earth...” mutters Vex, but Keyleth doesn't seem to notice. She just grabs the Holy oil Vex has given her and starts to treat the roots with it. It soaks into the wood.... and then it just burns of. Keyleths face drops.  
“The ground is cursed...” She agrees. Vex walks up to her and puts a hand on her shoulder.  
“You did everything you could Keyleth.” Keyleth smiles and pulls her friend in for a hug.  
“Thanks for being here with me Vex,” she says. Vex doesn't say anything. A feeling she's just become aware of is burning through her chest. She doesn't want to stop holding Keyleth. But there is a town full of vampires above them, a town that needs Vox Machina at their best. Besides Vex couldn't possibly put her own feelings before those of her twin. So she lets go of Keyleth and turns to face the rest of the group as they come running down the tunnel to see what is going on.


End file.
